Yaz Chronometrist, MD.
Background: Date of Birth-Unknown, Place of Birth- Unknown. My early years are a mystery. I have no recollection of my parents or childhood home. My first memories are of the day I awoke in a dilapidated, cut rate brothel on the outskirts of Eavesdown Docks. I had no formal education but as I was so young and living where I was, I had plenty of time to read. And read I did, voraciously consuming everything from the ancient wisdom of Sun Tzu to more modern works. I read many textbooks on a variety of subjects, but I was particularly drawn to medicine and it was my dream to become a doctor and live the good life on one of the core planets. The village shepherd always made it a point to keep me well supplied with books so that I wouldn't take up the sinful profession my adopted family was engaged in. Of course, as soon as I was old enough, I did just that. Books can only feed ones mind. My belly needed to be fed as well. That life came to an abrupt end ten years ago when a group of soldiers came to our house and proceeded to kill everyone. everyone but me, that is. As I tried to run away, I was shot in the back. I was taken to a hospital on Ariel and when I came out of the coma, I was told that I had been shot by accident and no harm was supposed to have come to me. They offered no further explanation. This was little solace since everyone I knew was dead. In any event, my life was changed now inexorably. The bullet damaged my spinal cord beyond repair and I was now facing life as a paraplegic. After rehab, I decided to channel my energy into my lifelong dream, to become a doctor. Surprisingly, despite my lack of primary education, I was accepted into one of the most prestigious medical school's in the core. After graduation, I served my residency at a large Alliance medical facility. Although I had no love for the Alliance, I needed the experience and recognition that came with the job. Residency at an Alliance Core facility is a life of virtual servitude. My life existed only within the confines of the building, I lived there, worked there, even the little time I got to relax, was spent in on-site recreational facilities. One day, while making routine rounds, I was approached by a strangely familiar woman, myself, or at least a very close facsimile of me. She did not have a name, she was known only by her inventory asset tag; R-0X13. I arranged to have her blood samples diverted to me for DNA testing and this is when I realized that she was, in fact, my clone. I had always been suspicious of some of the activities at the facility due to the large number of secure areas and large military presence. However the discovery of Roxie (as I came to call her), led me to the decision to leave the place. Since giving two weeks notice and calling a taxi was clearly not an option, I covertly contacted a pilot friend I had met in rehab and arranged for Roxie and I to make our escape. We eventually found our way back to Persephone where I attempted to uncover the truth behind the brothel massacre all those years ago. On Persephone, I talked to many people but found that no one had even heard of the incident. In fact, several even denied the brothel had existed in the first place. Frustrated and desperate, Roxie and I have since been wandering the outer planets taking work where we can find it while at the same time avoiding those that seek us. After several years of drifting in the black, I wanted to find a more productive place to channel my energy. I was eventually able to scrape together enough money to purchase a small, dilapidated freighter and convert it into a makeshift clinic. My goal was to bring advanced medicine to the frontier however the vast majority of my time seemed to be spent patching up gunshot and knife wounds. Because my operation is largely self-funded, I frequently find myself taking odd jobs in order to survive and buy needed medicine and equipment. Occasionally, these jobs skirt the edge of morality and ethics. I am currently assigned to the medical facility on Korolev Station where I serve as chief medical officer. The remoteness and self-sufficiency of the station allows Roxie and I some measure of normalcy. The rudimentary facility on Korelev is sufficient for routine procedures, but for more complex cases, I occasionally transport patients to the far more advanced medical facility on Botany Bay. I currently reside primarily on a small, run-down maintenance station that I "acquired" from a former employer. The location is largely kept secret for obvious reasons but I do maintain a small private medical facility there. -Yazmin . Category:Characters